infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichika Orimura/Relationships
Being the main character of the novel series, Ichika has encountered many people along the series, be it with family, friends, or enemies. 'Family' *Chifuyu Orimura - His older sister and currently his homeroom teacher and dorm supervisor. Originally a legendary pilot of the 1st generation IS, she took care of him when their parents abandon them. Despite the harsh treatment he gets from her, Ichika still loves her deeply. She was the one who transferred him to IS Academy so that he would be safe from the government. Although he does not remember much, it was his sister who came to save him when he was young. 'Childhood Friends (Normal)' and Family-related people *Dan Gotanda - His friend from middle school. He is often mentioned by Ichika that he wanted to switched places with him to enjoy "paradise" in the IS Academy. *Ran Gotanda - Dan's younger sister. Apparently she has a crush on him. *Kazuma Mitarashi - Another friend from middle school. He appears in Volume 5. *Tabane Shinonono - Houki's older sister. Tabane calls him affectionately as Ikkun (Short for Ichika-kun), and he has mutual respect for her, though he too is somewhat overwhelmed by her explosive energy. 'IS Academy' Main Heroines *Houki Shinonono - His 1st childhood friend and a classmate in Class One. They used to train in kendo when they were young, about six years before the current storyline. Ichika agreed to become her boyfriend if she could win the national kendo tournament of their grade. He told her that he was glad to be her roommate, as he was worried about sharing the same room with a total stranger. *Cecilia Alcott - His classmate and the IS Representative Cadet of England in Class One. She challenged him to a representative duel as she did believed it to be bias. After giving her a hard time in the duel, she soon starts to see him as a true man and falls in love with him, calling him affectionately as "Ichika-san" much to his confusion and Houki's displeasure. *Lingyin Huang - His 2nd childhood friend who is the IS Representative Cadet of China and Class Two. She's has been in love with Ichika since he protected her against four school bullies. *Charlotte Dunois - The IS Representative Cadet from France. She was sent as a spy by her father to figure out how Ichika can pilot an IS. After her transfer, she became Ichika's roommate where he later discovers her true gender. Upon learning Charlotte's father and his corporation used her to spy on him, Ichika decides to help and protect her, being reminded of his own history related to his parents. *Laura Bodewig - The IS Representative Cadet of Germany. Laura comes to the IS academy to punish Ichika as she blames him for his sister withdrawing from the IS International Fighting Tournament, Mondo Grosso in order to save him when he was kidnapped in the past and denying Chifuyu the right to win. They used to hate each other until Ichika decides to protect Laura, the latter then falls in love with him, even forcing a kiss in front of the whole class, shocking everybody. Staff *Maya Yamada - His assistant homeroom teacher. They have a mutual respect between each other. Even if Ichika accidentally groped Maya's breast during an IS demonstration, the latter didn't seem to be too much bothered about it (Though she started daydreaming about the possibility of being Chifuyu's sister-in-law). Students (including classmates from other years) *Tatenashi Sarashiki - The Student Council President in the IS Academy. She is his bodyguard and often creates mischief for him. She appears in Volume 5. *Kanzashi Sarashiki - Tatenashi's younger sister. He asked her to be his partner during the tournament at the IS Academy (Tatenashi asked him to do it). Since people usually are not nice to her, she took it as a bad joke and slapped him. After that event, she started to fall for him, so she finally accepted his petition. She appears in Volume 7. 'IS Pilots ' *Natasha Fairs - The IS Representative Cadet of USA and the pilot of the Silver Gospel. She is grateful for him having saved her from the control of the unit, and kissed him on the cheek as her way of thanking him, unknowingly getting him into trouble with the girls. She appears in the end Volume 3 (does not appear in the anime). 'Civilians from outside' *Chelsea Blackett - Cecilia's maid and childhood friend. He first meets her in Volume 4. 'Antagonists' *M - Category:Browse Category:List